Tainted Love
by noxerin
Summary: One random man fell in love with Carmen, and how she, sort of, deals with it. Loosely based on the song Tainted Love, by Rise Against, making a cover of Soft Cell's one. Part of the Rise Against Selection.


A small, pleased sigh escaped her ruby lips.

"And it's a 70 carat, ladies and gentleman." She pronounced, lifting the huge diamond from the scale.

"That's great!" Said Jones, excitedly. "Today we overdid ourselves Monica, it was truly a masterpiece, that plan of yours."

"I know, right?" She said, leaning towards him on the table, giving him a peek of her voluptuous curves. "This little baby is going to bank my next enterprise... Maybe the crown jewels? Or, or better, the saint sudary!"

Jones looked into those amber eyes, glistening with ambition. "Monica."

She slammed her fist on the table. "Oh I know! Next thing I'll have is the Eiffel Tower! I could make up a scheme and..."

"Monica, _us_. Remember I'm part of the team?" He said, irritably.

The woman waved at him dismissively and turned to look at the diamond the size of a pear that rested in her hand. "Sure, _us._ Of course, YOU'RE not the one who has to sneak past every god foresaken guard and make out of the building without beeing seen and carrying the loot, as big as it may be."

Jones got up, exasperated. "Monica, who do you think I am? Some kind of servant of yours? You do realise you would never have gotten inside the mansion today, right? And that diamond," he pointed to the huge rock being played around by the lady, "is rightfully mine. But I was stupid enough to the woman I love steal it, so she could pursue her silly thievery fantasies."

Enraged, the woman got up, her brunette tresses falling dishevelled over her red coat. She looked intently at her so called boyfriend, intimidating him with her stare. "Don't you even dare say that those are fantasies, much less silly."

Taken aback, Jones snatched the diamond from her hands. "What happened to you?" He murmured, shaking his head. "What happened to that girl who once said she loved me? Was she a phonie?"

"Love is a lie, Jones." She walked around the table and walked towards him. He started backing up, slowly. "Did you really think I loved you? The only thing I loved, and probably the only one I ever will, is sitting in your pocket right now." She motioned to the general direction of his coat, and Jones unconciously touched the pocket where he had hidden the diamond. First mistake.

"Then tracking you down to Algeria was for nothing? Ha, how would you have laughed, if you saw my face when I first heard of the elusive woman who stole masterpieces, jewelry and pretty much everything she wanted."

She got a little closer to him.

"I've lost count of how many nights I've spent tossing and turning over you. I ran to you with all my might, I don't even know what propelled me towards you. You were so enticing..."

She was dangerously close now.

"And then, when I finally found you, I become your stepping mat, your servant. Still, I loved you so much I had to endure the pain... I want to get away from you, but something stops me everytime..."

At that moment, she had already pinned Jones against the wall, her body close to his.

"You can't get away, you say?" She said, enticing him.

"Monica, what are you doing? Don't touch me." He said, staggering. Second mistake.

She rolled her eyes, in disgust. "First of all, my name's not Monica. It's Carmen. Yeah." And then, showing him the huge sparkling diamond she had taken out of his pocket, without him even noticing, added, "And you shouldn't be worrying about 'love' and silly fantasies like those." She turned her back to Jones and walked away, but stopped halfway out the door.

With a pleased grin dancing on her ruby lips, she watched the man's hopeless expression.

"Anyways, what you REALLY should be worrying about is where on earth me and your priceless diamond are going next."

-------------

_A/N: _ _This one, as much fun as it was to write, was a bit harder than usual. You see, its part of a collab_ _I'm doing with my friends. Each one of us is supposed to write a one shot on any fandom using a song by _Rise Against _as inspiration. And yeah, I chose to go with the version they made of _Soft Cell's 'Tainted Love', _because that song is just amazing :) But this fic initially started as an original project, depicing a sort of breakup between diamond smugglers. Só I adapted it, hopefully with success, to _Where on the Earth is Carmen Sandiego? _Jones is a random guy who fell in love with our thieve, but I like to think he's Indiana, anyways :D_

_Ugh, super long A/N, sorry. Hopefully you like it, and if you did, or if you didn't, review please!_

_Also, if you know portuguese, check out the other songfics on _Lali's _profile. Love you guys!_


End file.
